robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader 2
Crusader 2 was a low box shaped robot from Essex, that competed in Series 4 of the television game show Robot Wars. It was painted in the colours of the Crusaders, from which it got its name. It was a six-wheeled, fully invertible machine, and the centre two wheels were larger than the others, giving the robot a very fast rate of spin on both sides, all of which were made of aluminium. The dual redundant chain drive meant that if a drive chain broke or snapped, another could take over and the robot could continue. It was made from polycarbonate and armed with a high pressure pneumatic lifting ram and additional stainless steel spike weapons. The weapon was capable of lifting its own weight. The original Crusader, which was a yellow and black version of its successor, competed only in the Pinball tournament of Series 3, finishing joint fourth with 90 points. At some point, this version was painted black with red and yellow decals, had yellow and black hazard stripes on the lifter like Behemoth and red wheels like its successor. Robot History Series 3 As second to go in the pinball competition, Crusader started well, immediately toppling the barrels. Crusader then dodged Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash to hit the 50 point tyre. However Crusader then got stuck on the tyre, but eventually got free and hit the Multi-Ball, but then the robot suffered a lack of control and hurtled off up the arena narrowly missing one pit and then hitting a wall and steering into the second pit, thus ending its challenge having scored 90 points. Series 4 Crusader 2 entered Heat D, and met previous Grand Finalists Steg 2 in the first round, along with Cronos, succesor to Zeus. Crusader 2 drove into Steg 2 and flipped it against the arena wall. Dead Metal then rerighted it. Crusader 2 went on to attack Cronos, while Steg 2 did the same. Crusader 2 rammed Steg 2 again, and Steg 2 caught fire. Dead Metal attacked Cronos, as Steg 2 got stuck against the arena wall. With the combatants quite even, Sir Killalot decided the match by putting Cronos into the pit. Crusader 2 moved through to fight Mortis, the always-bridesmaid veteran. This fight started with both robots spinning to avoid each other. Both robots slid under each other at some point. Mortis then attacked it with its speedy axe, but Crusader 2 escaped and was attacked by Shunt. The robots rammed each other, and a piece flew off Crusader 2. Eventually, Crusader 2 lost drive to one side, its dual chain system failing to work. The pit opened, and the house robots attacked Crusader 2, causing it to be eliminated from the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Pinball only *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Pinball only competitors Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots that bore the English flag Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3